ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Nostalgia Critic Requests
The list of movies and TV shows that we hope the Nostalgia Critic should look over, as well as ideas for top 11s, Old vs. New and Raiders of the Lost Story Arc. MOVIES OF THE 1950s & EARLIER #Lots of Ed Wood movies #The Killer Shrews #Mr. Bug Goes to Town #Lots of Shirley Temple movies #The Babe Ruth Story #No Orchids for Miss Blandish MOVIES OF THE 1960s #Magical Mystery Tour #Help! #One Million Years B.C. #Lots of Elvis Presley movies #Texas Across the River #How I Won the War #The Diabolical Dr. Z #Mill of the Stone Women #Sting of Death #Manos: The Hands of Fate #The Crawling Hand #Yellow Submarine #Cleopatra #The Fearless Vampire Killers, or Pardon Me, But Your Teeth Are in My Neck #The Green Berets MOVIES OF THE 1970s #1941 (film) #Damien: Omen II #The Swarm (film) #World of Hans Christian Andersen #Satanico Pandemonium #Parts: The Clonus Horror #Project Kill #The Island at the Top of the World #Attack of the Killer Tomatos #Legends of the Super Heroes #Addams Family 1977 Special #Salo or 120 Days of Sodom #Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band #Thank God It's Friday #Godspell #Jesus Christ Superstar #Phantom of Paradise #Godmonster of Indian Flats #Brotherhood of Satan #Pink Flamingos #Benji MOVIES OF THE 1980s #Dangerously Close #Heaven's Gate #Adventures of the American Rabbit #Night of the Demon (1980 film) #Condorman #Big Top Pee-Wee #Midnight Madness (film) #Mystics in Bali #Go-Bots: Battle of the Rock Lords #Highlander II: The Quickening #Hobgoblins #Ishtar (film) #Leviathan (film) #Mommie Dearest (film) #Pieces (film) #Popeye (film) #Poltergeist III #Rock and Rule #Surf Nazis Must Die #Harlem Nights #The Children (1980 film) #Bravestarr: The Movie #The Punisher (1989 film) #Hell Comes To Frogtow #Night of the Werewolf #Purana Mandir (aka The Old Temple) #Flight of the Navigator #Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (The Man Who Saved the World) #Krull #Laser Mission #The Killing of Satan #The Last Starfighter #Heidi's Song #The Toxic Avenger #Cannibal Holocaust #The Impossible Kid #Truth or Dare?: A Critical Madness #Return of the Killer Tomatos #Straight to Hell #A Certain Sacrifice (Madonna's 1st film) #Who's That Girl? #Under the Cherry Moon #Three Fugitives #Halloween sequels #Friday the 13th sequels #Nightmare on Elm Street sequels #Grease 2 #Human Highway #Never Say, Never Again #Rocky sequels #Scooby Doo and the Boo Brothers #Purple Rain #The Jazz Singer #Xanadu #Beaches #Flashdance #Mac & Me #Over the Top #Leonard Part 6 MOVIES OF THE 1990s #Urban Menace #The Wrecking Crew #Ardmageddon #Romeo + Juliet #Sebastian Star Bear: First Mission #Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 #Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man #Robin Hood: Men in Tights #Ghost in the Shell #Wes Craven's New Nightmare #The Island of Dr. Moreau #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island #First Action Hero #Johnny Mnemonic #P.C.U. #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost #David and the Magic Pearl #Summer of Sam #The Boondock Saints #Natural Born Killers #Addams Family Reunion #Dangerous Seductress #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Kull the Conqueror #The Last of the Mohicans #Princess Mononoke #Spice World #Graffiti Bridge #National Lampoon's Men in White #The Hard Way #Cemetary Club #Top Dog #The Wedding Singer (and other Sandler movies) #The Little Rascals #George of the Jungle #Bean #Total Recall 2070 #The Thomas Crown Affair #Knock Off #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Bushwhacked #The Sandlot #Baby's Day Out #Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves #Drive Me Crazy #10 Things I Hate About You #Dennis the Menace #Blue Streak #Beethoven #Beethoven's 2nd #Madeline #Ed #Clowning Around #The Adventures of Ragtime #Mom, Can I Keep Her? #Paws #The Prince of Egypt #Aliens for Breakfast #My Magic Dog #My Brother the Pig #Harriet the Spy #Happily Ever After MOVIES OF THE 2000s #Fast and Furious #Life-Size #Cabin Fever #Tigerland #DreamCatcher #Tomb Raider 2 #Pumpkin #Miranda #Hey Arnold The Movie #The Dukes of Hazzard #Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny #Cursed #After.Life #All's Faire in Love #Van Helsing #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Prozac Nation #Glitter #The Wash #Masked & Anonymous #Swept Away #Hot Rod #Be Kind Rewind #Beethoven sequels #Dumb and Dumber: When Harry Met Lloyd #Mr. Bean's Holiday #Aliens in the Attic #Johnny English #Around the World in 80 Days #Cheaper by the Dozen #The 6th Day #Quantum of Solace #Downfall (Aka Der Untergang')'' #Fast & Furious #Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li #High School Musical #A Christmas Carol #Doogal #Tentacolino #Shark Tale #Fat Albert #Noah's Ark (Aka '''El Arca) #The Legend of Bagger Vance #The Perfect Storm #Malibu's Most Wanted #Little Man #Old Dogs #Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever #Snow Dogs #Daniel – Der Zauberer (Aka Daniel - The Wizard) #Down to You #Mission to Mars #Red Planet #I Know Who Killed Me #The Pacifier #The Game Plan #The Magic Pudding #Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie #13 Ghosts #Wild Child #The Clique #Max Keeble's Big Move #Inspector Gadget 2 #Barnyard #I Am Sam #Gooby #Spirited Away #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Bee Movie #Minutemen #Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House #Happily N'Ever After MOVIES OF THE 2010s #United Passions #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Human Centipede 1 & 2 #Ice Age 4 #Alpha and Omega #Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer #Bucky Larson: Born To Be A Star #Dredd #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest #The Three Stooges #Johnny English Reborn #Divergent #The Nutcracker in 3D #Mars Needs Moms #Conan the Barbarian #The Flintstones and WWE Stone Age Smackdown #A Good Day to Die Hard #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon #Robin Hood #Lots of Robert Pattinson movies #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure #The Legend of Hercules #The Hunger Games: Mockingjay #The Lego Movie #Red Dog #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip #Bran Nue Dae #Pacific Rim #WarCraft #Captain America Civil War #Krampus TELEVISION SHOWS #Star Wars Rebels (Feat.Sabine Wren Ezra Bridger) With Cgi Characters #Saturday Supercade #It's Punky Brewster Show #Chespirito #New Addams Family #Star Wars: The Clone Wars #Barney & Friends #Bananas in Pajamas #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes #El Chavo del Ocho #Flint the Time Detective #Disney's House of Mouse #Dexter's Laboratory #Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures #Yin Yang Yo! #Huntik: Secrets & Seekers #Dinosapien #Robin Hood (2006 TV series) #Rocky and the Dodos #Watership Down #The Powerpuff Girls #Duck Dodgers #Ed, Edd, & Eddy #F.R.I.E.N.D.S. #Donkey Kong Country #SpongeBob SquarePants #Yo Yogi! #Rocky Hollow #Roy #Ruby Gloom #Tenchi Muyo! #VeggieTales #Round the Twist #Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince #Teletubbies #Cardcaptors #Angela Anaconda #Total Drama series #MadTV #Martin (TV series) #Skippy the Bush Kangaroo #Life with Lucy #Hello, Larry #Captain Scarlet (created by the same guy who bought you Thunderbirds) #Butt-Ugly Martians #Bibi Blocksberg #The Adventures of Lano and Woodley #The Adventures of Sam #Bucky and Pepito #Five Mile Creek #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Mega Babies #Even Stevens #Lizzie Maguire #The Silver Brumby #The Adventures of Skippy #The Afternoon Show #Space: 1999 #Ace Lightning #Acropolis Now #Adventures in Rainbow Country #The Adventures of Bottletop Bill and His Best Friend Corky #The Adventures of Brush Lee and Jackie Chain #The Adventures of Figaro Pho #The Adventures of Gracie-Lou #The Adventures of Sinbad #Agro's Cartoon Connection #Aisling's Diary #A Kind of Magi #The Angry Kid #Albert the Firth Musketeer #Albie #All Together Now #Almost Naked Animals #The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers #The Amazing Extraordinary Friends #Animalia #Animal Crackers #The Animal Shelf #Animorphs #A Town Called Panic #The Aunty Jack Show #Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos #Backyard Science #Balamory #Barney's Barrier Reef #A Very Barry Christmas #The Basil Brush Show #The Baskervilles #Battletoads #BB3B #Beastmaster #Being Erica #Being Eve #Being Ian #Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom #Bernard #Best Ed #Big Babies #The Big Bow Wow #Big Girl's Blouse #Big Kids #The Big Knights #Big Top #The Bil #Binka #Bing #Blue Water High #The Book Place #Boom and Reds #Bottle Boys #Bounty Hamster #Brambly Hedge #Breaker High #Brighton Belles #Bugged #Busy Buses #Buzz and Poppy #Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Caillou #Camp Lazlo #Camp Lakebottom #Captain Flamingo #Captain Pugwash #Carl Squared #Casa de Evil #Casper's Scare School #Chaotic #Charlie and Lola #The Chasers War on Everything #Cheez TV #Chop Socky Chooks #Chuck Finn #Clone High #CNNNN #Comeback Mrs Noah #The Comedy Company #Comedy Inc. #Coming of Age #Connor Undercover #Conspiracy 365 #A Country Practice #Crash Zone #Crocadoo #Crossroads #The Crust #Couch Potato #Count Duckula #Countdown #Cubeez #Cyberchase #Cybergirl #Charmed #Dalziel and Pascoe #Dance Academy #Custer's Last Stand Up #Dani's House #Dani's Castle #Daring and Grace: Teen Detectives #Dark Oracle #The Dating Guy #The Day My Butt Went Psycho #Days Like These #Deadly #Deadly 60 #Degrassi Junior High #Degrassi High #Degrassi: The Next Generation #Delilah and Julius #Deltora Quest #Reservoir Hill #Return to Jupiter #The Revenge Files of Alistair Fury #Dennis and Gnasher #Desdemona #Detention #Detentionaire #Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist #Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow #Dinky Di's #The Wayne Manifesto #We Can Be Heroes: Finding the Australian of the Year #Werid-Oh's #Doctor Dog #Doctor Otter #Doctor Who #Dogstar #Don't Blame Me #Don't Eat the Neighbours #Dougie in Disguise #Dragon Booster #The Dukes of Broxstonia #Ebb and Flo #Eckhart #Eddy and the Bear #Edgar and Ellen #The Eggs #El Dorado #The Elephant Princess #Eliot Kid #Elly & Jools #El Nombre #Enjy Benjy #Erky Perky #Escape from Jupiter #Escape from Scorpion Island #Ethelbert the Tiger #Eugenie Sandler P.I. #Extra! Extra! Read All About It! #George of the Jungle (Canadian TV series) #George Shrinks #The Ghost Hunter #We Bare Bears #Steven Universe #Adventure Time #Fast Forward #The Fenn Street Gang #The Ferals #Feral TV #The Gift #Giggle And Hoot #The Fairies #Farmkids #Farscape #Ferry Boat Fred #Flashpoint #Flatmania #Fleabag Monkeyface #Fluffy Gardens #Fly Tales #Foreign Exchange #The Forgotten Toys #Frankenstein's Cat #Franny's Feet #Freaky #Freaky Stories #Freefonix #Fugget About It #The Fugitives #Full Frontal #Funky Valley #Funny Little Bugs #Fun with Claude #Futz #Gasp #Gawayn #The Genie From Down Under #Gerald McBoing Boing #The Girl From Tomorrow #Girls in Love #Humpf #Huxley Pig #The Hydronauts #iDream #Iggy Arbuckle #Imp #In the Night Garden #In Real Life #I.N.K.: Invisible Network of Kids #Inuk #Islandares #The IT Crowd #Girl Stuff Boy Stuff #Gloria's House #Gnoufs #Gogoriki #Gogs #Gordon the Garden Gnome #Goosebumps #GP #Prank Patrol (Australian version) #Prank Patrol (Canadian version) #Prank Patrol (UK version) #Grandpa In My Pocket #Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids #Grojband #Grossology #Growing Up Creepie #Guinevere Jones #G2G #Game of Thrones (Feat.Jon Snow) #Hairy Maclary #Hale and Pace #Half Moon Investigations #Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left #The Hamster Wheel #Hank Zipzer #Hardwicke House #Harry and the Wrinklies #Harry's Mad #Heil Honey I'm Home! #Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw #Here's Humphrey #Hey Hey It's Saturday #Hey Dad…! #High Flyers #Hilltop Hospital #Hippies #Holly's Heroes #6teen #Home and Away #Hoobs #The Hooley Dooley's #Hoota and Snoz #Horace & Tina #Horrible Histories (2001 TV series) #Horrible Histories (2009 TV series) #I Was a Sixth Grade Alien #Jamie's Got Tentacles #Ja'mie: Private School Girl #Jasper the Penguin #Jeeves and Wooster #Jeopardy (CBBC TV series) #Jibber Jabber #Jinx #Johnson and Friends #Jonah From Tonga #Joshua Jones #Junior Showtime #Kabushi #Kaeloo #Kaitangata Twitch #Kangaroo Creek Gang #Kaput and Zosky #Kath and Kim #Kelly #Ketchup: Cats Who Cook #Kid vs Kat #The Killian Curse #Lavender Castle #Lazy Lucy #League of Super Evil #King #King Arthur's Disasters #King Rollo #Kingswood Country #Kitu and Woofl #Larva #The Late Show #The Latest Buzz #The Legend of Dick and Dom #Leon #Life of Riley #Life with Boys #Life with Derek #Lift Off #Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers #Lisa #Little Amadeus #The Little Reindeer #Lizzie's Library #Lockie Leonard #The Longhouse Tales #Louie #Magical Tales #Majority Rules #Melody Rules #Mentors #Merlin the Magical Puppy #Metalheads #Microscopic Milton #Midsomer Murders #M.I. High #Milly Molly #Mind Your Language #Minipops #Miniscule #Minty #The Miraculous Mellops #Mirror, Mirror #Mirror, Mirror II #Mise en Peis #Misery Guts #Miss B.G. #Mission Top Secret #Mister Maker #Molly's Gang #Monarch of the Glen #Mona the Vampire #Monk (animated series) #Monster Chef #Monster Warriors #Mopatop's Shop #Mortified #Mr Squiggle #Mrs Brown's Boys #Mulligrubs #My Almost Famous Family #My Family #My Goldfish is Evil #My Life as a Popat #My Place #Nanigugu #Naturally Sadie #Naughty, Naughty Pets #The New Tomorrow #The New Worst Witch #Newlyweds #Noah and Saskia #Nowhere Boys #Numb Chucks #The Number Crew #Oakie Doke #Ocean Girl #The Octonauts #Oh No It's an Alien Invasion! #Old Tom #Oliver's Adventures #On the Buses #Oscar Charlie #Oscar and Friends #Our Hero #Out There #Outriders #The Owl #Pablo the Little Fox #Paradise Beach #Parallax #Pearlie #Teen Titans Go! #Winx Club #Petals #Pigeon Boy #Pig's Breakfast #Pitt and Kantrop #Pixel Pinkie #Pixelface #Planet Cook #Planet Sketch #Plasmo #Play School #Please Sir #Plonsters #Pocket Protectors #Pongwiffy #Poppets Town #Pororo the Little Penguin #Postman Pat #Powers #Preston Pig #Pugwall #Queer as Folk (North American TV series) #Queer as Folk (UK TV series) #Radio Free Roscoe #Rainbow #Rated A For Awesome #Ratz #Raymond #Ready or Not #Really Me #ReBoot #The Red Green Show #Renford Rejects #Weirdsister College #What About Mimi #What's Up Warthogs #What's With Andy? #Samsam #The Santa Claus Brothers #S Club 7 series #White Heather Club #Wide Eye #The Saddle Club #Sadie J #Sali Mali #Sally Bollywood #Scrapheap Challenge #SeaChange #Seaside Hotel #Seaway #The Secret Saturdays #The Secret Life of Us #The Secret World of Benjiman Bear #See How They Run #Serious series #Seriously Weird #Shadow Raiders #Shaolin Wuzang #The Shak #The Shapies #The Shaun Micallef Program #Ship to Shore #SheZow #Shoebox Zoo #Short Cuts #Shuriken School #Silent Witness #Silversun #Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings #Simsala Grimm #Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land #Sir Yellow #Sitting Ducks #Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown #Skunk Fu #Skyland #Sky Trackers #The Sleepover Club #Snake Tales #Snobs #Something in the Air #Sons and Daughters #Sorry, I've Got No Head #Soupe Opera #Sparkle Friends #Spellbinder #Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord #The Spike #Spliced #Spooks #The Spooky Sisters #Spot #The Starlost #Stickin' Around #Stoked #Storm Hawks #Stormworld #The Story of Tracy Beaker #Strange Days at Blake Holsey High #Stressed Eric #Summer in Transylvania #Summer Heights High #Sumo Mouse #Survive This #Survivor Man #Supernatural (Feat Team Free Will) #Sweat #Taggart #Take the High Road #Ted Sieger's Wildlife #Teletubbies #Those Scurvy Rascals #The Three Friends and Jerry #Thunderstone #The Time Compass #Time Warp Trio #Titch #Toasted TV #Toddworld #The Toothbrush Family #Totally Full Frontal #Totally Wild #Totally Spies #Tower Prep #Tracey McBean #The Trap Door #Trapped (Australian TV series) #Trapped! (UK TV series) #Treasure #Triangle #The Tribe #Tripper's Day #Trotro #The Trouble With Tracy #Tupu #The Twisted Whiskers Show #The Vampire Diaries #Uncle Dad #The Upside Down Show #Untalkative Bunny #Vampires, Pirates and Aliens #Wakkaville #Wapo's Bay #Wilbur #Wild Kat #Willa's Wild Life #William's Wish Wellingtons #Wimzie's House #Witch #Wizards vs Aliens #World of Wonders #Worst Best Friends #The Worst Witch #The WotWots #The Wright Way #X Duckx #Yakkity Yak #Yellow Jacket #Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! #YooHoo & Friends #You're Skitting Me #Yus, My Dear #The Zack Files #Zeke's Pad #Zigby #Zig and Sharko #Zombie Hotel #Zoo Olympics #6teen #64 Zoo Lane #2030 CE #Princess Natasha #Ellen's Acres #Bump in the Night #Me Eloise #Full English #Crash Canyon #Fugget About It #The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican #Allen Gregory #Brickleberry #The Brothers Flub #The Brother Grunt #Clutch Cargo #Space Angel #Captain Fathom #Family Dog #Father of the Pride #Fred: The Show #Cop Rock #The Secret Life of the American Teenager #Toddlers and Tiaras #Supertrain #Train 48 #Viva Laughlin #The Amazing Spider-Man #Earthsea #Joanie Loves Chachi #Makin' It #Man Up! #Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! #Me and the Chimp #The Melting Pot #The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo #Mulaney #Galatica 1980 #Kinvig #Ferris Bueller #The Flying Nun #The Grubbs #Hank #The Hathaways #The Help #Hitz #Holmes & Yo Yo #Homeboys in Outer Space #My Mother the Car #Manimal #The Powers of Matthew Star #Don't Scare the Hare #Naked Jungle #Out Little Genius #Shafted #Three's a Crowd #Twenty One #You're in the Picture #The One: Making a Music Star #XFL #The 1/2 Hour News Hour #Ben Elton Live From Planet Earth #The Brady Bunch Hour #Hee Haw Honeys #Horne & Corden #Osbournes: Reloaded #Pink Lady and Jeff #PopCultured #Riot #Saturday Night Live with Howard Cosell #The Tom Green Show #Turn-On #The Wilton North Report #Brain Rush #AfterMASH #a.k.a. Pablo #All That Glitters #Baby Bob #Baby Talk #Bad Judge #Big Day #Bless This House (US TV series) #Buddies #Cavemen #Co-Ed-Fever #Daddy's Girls #Dads #Emily's Reasons Why Not #The Ropers #The Royal Bodyguard #Saint George #Sean Saves the World #The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer #Shasta McNasty #She's the Sheriff #Sir Yellow #The Tammy Grimes Show #That's Life #Tyler Perry's House of Payne #The Ugliest Girl in Town #Unhappily Ever After #The War at Home #Not My Department #Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo #Off Centre #Chowder #The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #One Big Happy #One of the Boys #Out of This World #The Paul Reiser Show #Public Morals #Rango #We Are Men #We Got It Made #Work It #V.I.P. #Bubsy pilot cartoon (1993) #Rabbids Invasion #The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016) #Johnny Test #The Loud House #My Gym Partner's a Monkey PROGRAMMING BLOCKS #Fox Kids #Fox Box #TGIF #TNBC #Vortexx #Cartoon Cartoons #The Cw Channel COMMERCIALS #KFC Backyard Bucket Australia commercial #Baby Wee Wee commercial #Pepsi commercial featuring Kylie Minogue #Queensland Road Safety Pram PSA #Every Cigarette is Doing You Damage Aorta PSA #House Hippo PSA #Chili's Babyback Ribs commercial featuring N'Sync #Anger Management Train promo #K-Fee commercial #WorkSafe Victoria Vat PSA #Pizza Hut Bigfoot commercial (featuring Haley Joel Osment in his first acting role) #CC's Simpsons commercial #Anything from Canada #McDonalds McRib commercial #Crystal Pepsi 1993 commercial #M&M's "The M&M's Man" 1970's commercial IDEAS FOR TOP 11s #Top 11 Worst South Park Episodes #Top 11 Worst Simpsons Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Bananza Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Spongebob Squarepants Episodes #Next Top 11 Saddest Moments (to make up for not putting Optimus Prime on the first list) #Top 11 YouTube Channels #Top 11 Best Family Guy Episodes #Top 11 Best Sopranos Episodes #Top 11 Most Inappropriate Toys #Top 11 Worst Family Guy Episodes #Top 11 Best Teen Novels #Top 11 Best Smoking PSA's #Top 100 Scariest PSA's #Top 11 Best Production Logos #Top 11 Most Popular Pop Songs of 2013 #Top 11 Most Popular Pop Songs of 2014 #Top 11 Most Popular Pop Songs of 2015 #Top 11 Disney Channel Original Movies #Top 11 TV Shows You Watched Since Childhood #Top 11 Gravity Falls Episodes #Top 11 Supernatural Episodes ( Nostalgia Critic vs Castiel Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Crowley) #Top 10 Vampire Diaries Moments (Feat.Salvatore Brothers Klaus Mikaelson) #Top 11 Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes (Castiel Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Crowley Nostalgia Critic vs Buffy Summers) IDEAS FOR OLD VS NEW #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) #Thundercats (1985) vs. Thundercats (2011) #The Crazies (1973) vs. The Crazies (2009) #Clash of the Titans (1981) vs. Clash of the Titans (2010) #Biker Mice from Mars (1993) vs. Biker Mice from Mars (2006) #Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973) vs. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2011) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) vs. Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Cape Fear (1964) vs. Cape Fear (1991) #Peter Pan (1953) vs. Peter Pan (2003) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) #Battlestar Galactica (1978) vs. Battlestar Galactica (2004) #Dr Dolittle (1967) vs. Dr Dolittle (1998 #A Bug's Life vs. Antz #Snow White and the Seven Dwarves vs. 7D #Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! #Boy Meets World vs. Girl Meets World #VeggieTales vs. VeggieTales In the House #The Outer Limits (1963) vs. The Outer Limits (1995) #Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons vs. Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet #Godzilla Power Hour vs. Godzilla; The Animated Series #The Italian Job (1969) vs. The Italian Job (2003) #The Champ (1931) vs. The Champ (1979) #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sonic X (possibly with the Nostalgia Critic having four lines of dialogue at the end with Silvernazo97 taking over. This will be the first episode without the vulgar content due to Silvernazo97 filling in for him.) #The Powerpuff Girls (1998) vs The Powerpuff Girls (2016) #Friday the 13th (1980) vs Friday the 13th (2009) IDEAS FOR RAIDERS OF THE LOST STORY ARC #Denver the Last Dinosaur #Conan the Adventurer #Exosquad #Spiral Zone #Defenders of the Earth #The Advenutres of Teddy Ruxpin #Boy Meets World #Inhumanoids #Challenge of the Go-Bots #Jem and the Holograms #Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs #Roswell Conspiracies: Alien, Myths, and Legends #Talespin #Beast Wars #Dexter's Laboratory #Jackie Chan Adventures #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men #Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea #Vytor: The Starfire Champion #Dr. Rabbit's World Tour #Battletoads Cartoon #Computer Warriors: The Adventure Begins #Disney's Floppy Dogs #The Tick #Pokemon #Digimon #El Hazard The Magnificent World #Silver Sur #The Secret Saturdays #The Flintstones: On the Rocks #Codename Kids Next Door #Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV series) #Teen Titans (2003) #Mummies Alive! #Galtar and the Golden Lance #Zorro Generation Z IDEAS FOR COMMERCIALS #After the Break! (reviewing commercials outside of the United States) IDEAS FOR OUT OF CHARACTER VIDEOS #HBOvember (reviewing HBO shows) #Showtember (reviewing Showtime shows) #Blue Sky month (reviewing Blue Sky released movies) #Top 11 Worst Nostalgia Critic Episodes #Top 11 Best Movies the Nostalgia Critic Has Ever Reviewed #Roger Ebert month (reviewing movies Ebert named the best film of the year from 1967 to 2012) #Nickelodeon Month 2: Electric Slimaloo VIDEO GAMES REVIEW OR LET'S PLAY (This is the Angry Video Game Nerd's job!) #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Sonic R #Alfred Chicken #E.T. The Video Game (Atari) #Superman 64 #The Sopranos: Road to Respect. #WWE 2K17 Shut up and talk Tim Burton Vince McMahon Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan John Cena Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins Stephanie McMahon Kurt Angle Roman Regins Paul Heyman Sarah Michelle Gellar Bill GoldBerg Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Steven Ogg & Shawn Fonteno Ned Luke Kit Harington Enzo Amore Big Cass A.J. Styles Kevin Owens James Marsters David Boreanaz Hugh Laurie Seth Rollins Triple H David Duchovny & Gillian Anderson Matthew Ryan Robert Englund Ben Affleck & Henry Cavill Gal Gadot Martin Lawrenceand Will Smith Nicolas Cage Eddie Murphy Stephen Amell Ian Somerhalder Paul Wesley Joseph Morgan Mark Sheppard Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests Category:Channel Awesome Category:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com Category:Pages with broken file links